If I Can't Have You
by elsawesterguards
Summary: An alternate ending of sorts to the original movie... Rated for violence and blood. :


**I was in quite the mood, what can I say? What else with the whole Disney World/Flynn Rider ordeal, and now my best friends mom hates me and my family and basically told me I can never see her again. I guess this can be interpreted as an alternative ending to the movie. This is my first attempt at anything even remotely close to violence and stuff like that, so let me know what you think. I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be pretty dark, hence the T rating.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot.**

* * *

><p>She turned from the horror of the window to the horror of the sight beside her. Eugene lay on his side, peace written on his features, almost as if her were simply in a deep, peaceful sleep.<p>

"No, no, no, no, no, Eugene?" She propped the dying man up on her lap, searching for any sign that he was still alive, that his heart was still pumping what precious blood remained coursing through his body.

He gave a few weak coughs, his eyes hardly managing to open farther than a miniscule slit. His head gently rolled from her grip, lolling back over to the side before her hand caught it again.

"No! Look at me!" She prayed for his eyes to open as she turned his unseeing face to meet her fervent gaze. "Look at me, I'm right here!" She desperately pushed the hair out of his eyes, allowing her hand to drag down and cup his cheek, willing him to open his eyes and look at her. "Don't go, stay with me, Eugene!" she begged as she snatched his hand up, bringing it to rest gently on the side of her head, praying for all her worth that her hair still had some kind of magic _something_ left in it. "_Flower gleam and glow,_" her voice was already cracking with fear and sorrow.

"Rapunzel." The man lying in her lap could hardly be heard amidst her desperate singing.

"_Let your… power shine,_" her voice began to quiver, losing strength with every second that passed.

"Hey…" He made another attempt to speak to the girl singing over his weakening body. He was hurting her, and he could tell, the slight pain left on his face was drowned in the sorrow that he felt for her. He just wanted to help ease her pain, to let her know that everything was going to turn out fine somehow, no matter how big of a lie it was. It was all for her sake.

"_Make the clock reverse,_" she continued, despite her heart crying out in sorrow, threatening to shatter the normally beautiful melody of the healing incantation.

"Ra-" He was losing strength fast, the pain gone completely, leaving behind a feeling of calm and rest as he felt the urge to slip into a deep sleep.

"_Bring back what once was mine…_" She finished the first verse of the song, her emotions taking a huge toll on her ability to finish the song. She hated this song, it didn't even make any sense. How was he once hers? He wasn't a thing to own, he was a human being. A human being that she cared for with all of her soul.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene used all of the strength that he could muster to call her name out, tugging her face to face him.

"What?" she whispered, worried that the time that she could spend with him was dwindling and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Eugene looked up at the beautiful woman leaning over him. Any other time, the Flynn Rider in him would have made a probably inappropriate comment in efforts to woo her, but even that part of him was draining from his body, so he simply looked at her, drinking in everything about her essence. The way her green eyes shone, even when they were filled to the brim with tears, the way her little nose sat perfectly on her face, the way she cradled his head, begging him to stay a little longer. He knew at that moment exactly what he needed to say, something that he hoped would help make her hurting stop, which was all he wanted. He knew that he was hurting her, and it pained him to know that there was no way to make her hurting any less painful, but he had to try. "You were my new dream," he whispered, barely audible, even though there was no other noise in the tower but the sounds of her breathing, quick and sorrowful, and his, short and hardly there.

Rapunzel gave a short, sad little chuckle. "And _you _were _mine_." Her lip quivered as she tried to curve her lips in a smile, putting on a brave front for him.

He smiled at her gently. There was so much to say, but so little time, so he settled for gently moving his thumb back and forth across the soft skin of her cheek, wanting nothing more than to convince her that everything would be all right.

Rapunzel allowed her gaze to shift to the mirror shard, the very shard that he had used to free her from a life of servitude. She picked it up and slowly slid a single finger down the side of it, a trickle of blood appearing in its wake. A familiar expression, one of curiosity and slight determination, crossed her face as she brought the piece of glass closer to inspect it. She continued to trace the outline of it, blood starting to leak onto the sleek, silver surface.

Eugene watched her in horror. "Rapunzel, what…" His voice was hoarse from lack of air. "What are you doing?" he managed to wheeze out.

Rapunzel brought the sharpest edge of the mirror to the inside of her left wrist. She smiled sadly at him, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "If I can't have you," she dragged the glass across her wrist, a wave of blood following it. She gave a slight hiss of pain before biting her lip, "then I don't want to be here." She repeated the motion on her other wrist, throwing her head back as she reveled in the painful, yet glorious feeling.

"No!" he managed to cry. He tried to catch her arm, but she had moved it before he could reach her, his hand dropping to his side. "Please…" he begged weakly. "Don't do this…"

Rapunzel seemed to ignore him as she took the shard in both hands, hovering over the left side of her abdomen. Before Eugene could stop her, she had plunged the sharp glass into her side, a quiet cry of pain escaping her lips. She pulled the mirror back to look at it, allowing it to slip noisily from her lax grip. Her limp form fell next to Eugene's, and she curled against him as best she could while slightly writhing in pain.

Eugene turned as much as he could to look at the girl beside him. "Rapunzel…" he croaked.

She gave him a small chuckle and reached up to cup his cheek. "Now we match." She smiled sadly, her clear, green eyes shining with a weird sort of gleam. "And we can be together… forever…" Her voice began to trail off as the young man beside her wished with all of his might that he could reverse the clock and make this never happen.

"Rapunzel, I…" He allowed his voice to trail off as her small, bloody hand found its way into his. He grasped it as tightly as he could. "I love you."

Rapunzel gave another short, dark laugh. "I love you, too. It's so much better… this way." She leaned over to plant a kiss, their first and only kiss, on his slightly parted lips. She stayed there until she felt the life make its final march from her limp body. She looked at him, and they held their final gaze before their eyes slowly slid shut, impervious to anything and everything around them as they took their final, dying breath.


End file.
